Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams '''is an upcoming official 2018 animated film due the 2017 film; Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest It took place back after From Producer Steven Spielberg and the studios that brought you Looney Tunes and The Lion King Cast *Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman as Frank *Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Bob Hoskins as Boris *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *Martin Short as Cat in the Hat *Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy *Ken Samson as Rabbit *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Butch and Droopy *Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken, The Red Guy and Patton *Jason Marsden as Shnookums *Frank Welker as Meat, Crow and Fall-Apart Rabbit *Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Duckman, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Mary Wickes as Laverne *Gregg Berger as Cornfed *Jim Cummings as Narrator and Mr. Stork *Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Strut *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy and Elmer Fudd *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Tim Curry as King Chicken *Sherry Lynn as Debbie and Amber Whitmire *Debi Derryberry as The Jennifers *Michael Manasseri as Rusty *Chistopher Rich as Napoleon *Tabitha St. German as Sandi Crocker *Dexter Bell as Tyrone Washington *Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat *Paul Winchell as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscoft as Billy Boss *Lord Tim Hudson as Hit Cat *Vito Scotti as Peppo *Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse Gallery Disney Amblin Entertainment and Hyperion Presents.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-33.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-47.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Mickey_Mouse_on_the_Pride_Rock.png lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg He_Lives_in_You.png Mickey_Mouse_is_Here_in_Africa.png Animals_and_Disney_&_non-Disney_Characters_in_Pride.png lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-153.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-172.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-174.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-176.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-177.jpg Lesile_&_Frank's_First_Quest_2_The_Legendary_Dreams_Title.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg Sandi_Crocker_meets_Shnookums_and_Meat.png Ren_Hoek_Shocked_on_Amber_Whitmire.png Ren Hoek's_1st_Crush.png Mr._Stork_Travels_to_Paris.png Mr._Stork_and_The_Alley_Cats_Hot,_Hot,_Hot.png Chuck_and_Rabbit_to_Teaches_Misha_to_Karate.png Misha_Teaches_Chuck_and_Rabbit_to_Fight_the_Bad_Guys.png Rabbit_Says_Hey_Wait.png Rabbit_Says_What's_the_Bad_Guys.png Leslie_Tells_Pretty_Boy_You_Got_Have_a_Idea.png Chuck_McFarlane_Tells_Misha_and_Boris_I_Got_A_Idea_Guys.png Pretty_Boy_is_Lost_in_Paris.png Alley_Cats_Meets_Pretty_Boy.png Pretty_Boy_Helps_Alley_Cats_Friends_are_in_Trouble.png Pretty_Boy_Tells_The_Alley_Cats_Come_on_Man_Charge.png Shnookums_Shocked.png Meat_and_Sandi_Crocker_Looks_the_Ludo's_Castle.png Shnookums_and_Meat_Seeking_the_Castle.png Sandi Crocker Tells Shnookums and Meat I Got This You Guys.png Ludo Standing with Droopy Butch and Teodora.png Shnookums Meat and Sandi Spot it Ludo Standing with Droopy Butch and Teodora.png Shnookums_and_Meat_Meets_Toffee.png Ludo_Dares_to_Enter_my_Castle_with_Shnookums_Meat_and_Sandi.png Misha_is_Ready_to_Battle.png CHARAGE!.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.jpg Lesile and Frank Kiss.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8961.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg The_End.png Trailer Teaser Disney Logo Amblin Entertainment Logo Hyperion Logo *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Leslie & Frank are in Love *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; and now But They are Back Teaser 2 Teaser 3 Trailer Trailer 2 Final Trailer Tv Spot Tv Spot 2 Tv Spot 3 Radio Spots Transcripts Disney's Leslie and Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams/Full Transcript Deleted Scene Quotes Posters Movie Clips Soundtrack *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 01. ''They Back Fu Panda Oogway Acsends *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 02. Villains Are Back Begins *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 03. Words Park Theme *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 04. ''Love Theme *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 05. New Friends Time *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 06. Dance Song without words *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 07. Big Adventure of The Caribbean Klaus Badelt *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 08. Lesile's Dream The Joker's Poem'' *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 09. King Chicken Bad and The Ugly Main Titles *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 10. Lesile and Friends in Woods V Superman; Dawn of Justice Wreckage *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 11. Reunion Great Mouse Detective *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 12. Goodbye Inc. Sulley Scares Boo *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 13. Evil Plan Dark Knight The Beginning *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 14. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 15. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 16. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 17. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 18. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 19. *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams OST 20. Music & Lyric Video *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 01. He Lives in You, Daffy Duck, Frank and Leslie Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 02. We Are One, Rover Dangerfield and Sandi Crocker Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 03. My Lullaby, Amber Whitmire, Butch and Debbie Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 04. Zuka Zuma, Sandi Crocker Lion Guard: The Return of the Roar *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 05. Hot, Hot, Hot, Mr. Stork, Scat Cat and the Alley Cats Poindexter *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 06. Upendi, Fall-Apart Rabbit Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 07. Not One of Us, African Animals and Various Disney Characters Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest II The Legendary Dreams Tracks 08. Love will Find a Way, Sandi Crocker and Tyrone Washington Lion King 2: Simba's Pride International Titles Productions credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Proudction Desiger Corey Feldman and Frank Oz Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hived, Steve Jobs, Frank Oz and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photograph George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogle Art Director Randy Schekmen Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervising Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisior Sarah Landrum Sequence Visor Nigle Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rending Supervisor Peter Baeck Proudction Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Release Date Specials TV Series *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's First Quest: The Animated Series Upcoming Sequels *Disney-Hyperion's Leslie & Frank's Frist Quest III The Battle of the King of Thieves Trivia This Movie has Romanice. Concept Art jean-gabriel-nadeau-fortin-maxi-skatepark.jpg 36845353-dual-monitor-wallpapers.jpg 20180322102122463.jpg Paris2.jpg FUTURAMA-BACKGROUND-small.jpg Storm_the_Castle_background_-_Ludo's_castle_distance_shot.png S1e1_Ludos_castle.png Storm_the_Castle_background_-_Ludo's_castle_gate.png Storm_the_Castle_background_-_Ludo's_castle_interior.png Storm_the_Castle_background_-_Ludo's_castle_interior_3.png Storm_the_Castle_background_-_Ludo's_castle_interior_4.png Storm_the_Castle_Concept_3.jpg Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Hyperion.jpg Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Boris (Balto).jpg Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg Cat_in_hat_character1.png Pretty Boy.jpeg Rabbit.jpeg Daffy Duck (1).png ButchDroopy.jpg Cow-And-Chicken.jpg Red Guy.jpg Ren_and_Stimpy_in_the_jungle.jpg Elmer Fudd.jpg Juandissimo Magnifico.png Fauntleroy_fox_and_crawford_crow_by_classicsaredead-d8b2nm4.png Abis Mal.jpg 24183a2b13be3c3987eea17e8cfab365--family-guy-cartoons.jpg Li'l_Lighting.jpg gargoyles.png Mr. Stork.jpg King_Chicken.png S&m.png Debbie_(Christmas_in_Tattertown).jpg Amber Whitmire (Animated).png The_Jennifers.jpg Sandi.png Tyrone.jpg Alley_cats.png Teodora Villavicencio.png Ludo Disney XD site.jpg Toffee.png Star Butterfly.jpg 31526.gif Fall-Apart Rabbit.jpg Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Hyperion Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels